Matrimony
by RockerBlossom
Summary: What's matrimony? Is it more important then love?


Matrimony... 

Who even knows what the damn word means, I sure as hell don't anymore. Before I had known how to stay faithful, sure I was an asshole to Debra, but at least I was faithful... but what am I now? 

An asshole of a husband, who is falling --- or is already in love, with another man's wife. 

And the man isn't much of a husband to begin with, he treats her like shit... sure not in front of the cameras, oh no good ol' cerebal assasin Triple H, would never show the world that he abused Stephanie McMahon-Helmlsey, no he was too smart to do that. So he waits until they're alone and he abuses her... emotionally, verbally, physically... whatever. 

And the people who actually do know, don't do shit. They're too afraid of what "The Game" might do to them, that they might be his next victims; So they keep their mouths shut about the abuse he's putting poor Stephanie in. 

But hey, I'm no better... I can see what he is doing to her, and I just linger in the background and don't do anything to help Stephanie, even if I tried... Hunter would probably make up some lie to Vince to make me look like the bad guy, and I wouldn't be able to be anywhere near Stephanie ever again. At least with me not doing anything, I can be there to see if she is okay once the asshole leaves... probably to screw another one of his whores. 

Trish... Terri... They're all the same, all blonde and all bimbos, how can he tell the difference anymore? 

She sits at home, crying over her bruises, waiting for him to call for her to come pick him up because he is too drunk to drive him himself and too much of a dumbass to call a damn cab. 

She doesn't deserve this, can't anyone see that? She's beautiful, she deserves to be treated like a queen, not Hunter Hearst Helmsley's punching bag. It makes me sick what he does to her, he's killing her, literally. 

With every punch, or kick, or nasty threat or insult, he is killing her. I have been able to sit back and do nothing for the longest time, but I can't do it anymore, I just can't. 

Why does she allow him to treat her like that? She can't possibly think she deserves it. 

Sure she has known to be a major brat, but no one and I mean NO ONE deserves that sort of pain, and in a perfect world no one would, but this world is not perfect... pain does happen, and it's happening to her. 

I don't want this to be happening to her, maybe if she wasn't in so much pain, I wouldn't be in this situation. 

"This situation" would be me, Stone Cold Steve Austin, in love with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. I don't know when it started, or why it started, but all I know is that it controls me now. I can't even argue with Debra without thinking about Stephanie, I can't look Debra straight in the eyes without feeling guilty because of the thoughts of Stephanie in the back of my head. Debra doesn't know about how I feel, or at least I don't think she does... and I hope she never finds out. 

It ain't fair, I know... I'm not being fair to Debra, but I don't want to lose the only stable thing in my life right now. 

Stephanie, she's not stable. She doesn't even know how I feel about her, she's like this unattainable thing for me, and there's nothing I can do about that right now, but Debra... she's stable. 

I know, I sound like a complete asshole... but some things you can't possibly stop... like my love for the youngest McMahon. 

She's probably the most ruthless of them all, she's the most devious little thing I have ever seen in my life... the way she came up with the plan to get her family back by marrying Hunter was incredibly sneaky, never thought Stephanie had it in her. 

And she's beautiful, and incredibly warm. 

I remember way back when "The Undertaker" was trying to perform his black wedding or whatever that shit was, I remember when I stopped it and rescued her... she had hugged me... it had been weird. She felt so damn incredibly warm, that black cloak flowing around us, as I tried to wiggle out of the hug. 

Back then, that hug had taken me by surprise, it had been so sudden, that I had instantly wanted to get away from it. I should have known... even back in '99 that hug had made me feel *weird*... but I didn't want to admit that anyone could make me feel that way, well besides Debra. 

Debra... she doesn't deserve this shit, I treat her like awful... I'm close to being what Hunter is, except I don't physically abuse Debra. Ever since I won this championship, I have been a different man... it's like my soul was yanked away from me. Everything I was before, was gone... No more fans, no more friends... except well, Hunter. 

And at first I enjoyed Hunter's company, he proved to be a good friend... and Stephanie... 

Well she came along with the deal, Hunter and Vince became my friends and so did Stephanie... the way she would smile at me gave me a little bit of my soul back, she would smile at me when no one was looking, and I would return the smile half-heartidly. 

I didn't know that Hunter was abusing at first, Stephanie and Hunter looked so happy, but one day I went to their locker-room early, and I saw Stephanie cleaning the mess in the locker-room, her lip was bleeding... so I just put 2 and 2 together, plus I asked her. She had been so scared, that she told me everything that was happening, but made me promise never to tell, and I had agreed. 

Why had I agreed, you ask? Because she had came to me and told me everything, and she needed me to keep her secret and be there for her, and if that was the only thing I could give to Stephanie, I would give that to her. 

It's been 2 months, since I first found out that Hunter was abusing Stephanie, and it has been getting worse, I don't know how much more of this I can stand. 

------ 

"Hey Steve," 

Her voice brings me out of my thoughts, I look up and smile at the face of Stephanie McMahon-Helmlsey, I furrow my eyebrows in anger when I see the cut right above her eyebrow. He's done it again, he must have hit her, before she came to see me, because the blood of the cut, isn't totally dry. The bastard, I usually try to keep my cool around Stephanie, but Hunter fully knew that Stephanie was coming to see me today, was he trying to do this to prove something? That Stephanie was his and he could treat her anyway he liked? 

"What happened?" I ask immediately, pointing to the cut. 

"Oh," She says quietly. "Little mishap, I said something to Hunter, that angered him and he accidently hit me." She sits down on the couch next to me. 

"Accidently? Bullshit, he hit you because he knew you were coming to see me, the fucking asshole! I hate how he treats you, you don't deserve it!" My voice raises to an all new high. 

"Yeah!" She says, raising her voice, I can see she is about to do something. "Do you know who I am?" 

I raise my eyebrows, not getting what she is trying to say. "Uh, what are you doing?" 

"My name is Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and I don't deserved to be treated like this!" She says in her best texan accent, she grabs my hat off of my head and puts it on her head. "And that's the bottom line because Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely says so!" 

Forgetting my anger towards Hunter earlier, I allow myself to laugh at Stephanie's mockery of me. Usually I would get pissed off when someone made fun of me, but when she does it, it makes me laugh. She's so innocent sometimes, the way she acts, how she will grab my hat and put it on, grinning at me. 

"Sure, Steph." I say, rolling my eyes. 

"Hey!" She says, pointing at me. "Now don't make me go open a can of whoop-ass on you!" 

I shake my head. "Okay, you can stop now." 

"Because I am one mean S.O.B." She grins at me, her arms crossed across her chest. 

I grin back at her. "Stop now," 

She nods, sitting still now, she turns to me and smiles. "You know Steve, you're not as evil as you say you are. Deep down in that body of yours, you have a heart." 

I stare at her, a serious look reflecting in my blue eyes. "No I don't." 

"I beg to differ. I see you Stone Cold Steve Austin, I see your heart, I see your soul. Although no one else can, I can..."

I stare at Stephanie, her eyes hold a sadness to them, a sadness I can easily relate to. "Can I see into yours?"

Stephanie doesn't seem shocked by the question, more like saddened by it. "One day, when Hunter lets me free, I'll come to you and let you see my soul. Until then, I have to be stone cold, excuse the pun."

With those words, she gets up and she's gone.

I stare at the place she once accompanied...

Screw stable. Screw matrimony.   



End file.
